


Nasty Nepeta

by emissaryofrainbows



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Belly Kink, Farting, Other, Weight Gain, slob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 20:27:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20431955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emissaryofrainbows/pseuds/emissaryofrainbows
Summary: Another slob request with a Homestuck gal, this time featuring Nepeta.





	Nasty Nepeta

Although she may not have looked it, Nepeta Leijon was actually a fierce predator with a massive appetite. She could often be seen dragging the bleeding remains of some Alternian beast she had ravaged into her cave, to be devoured by herself and her Lusus.

There was quite an increase, followed by a decline, in the creatures she had eaten recently. At first, she began to hunt more frequently than she had ever before, and sought after increasingly large, succulent prey to dine on. But after feasting on numerous massive creatures for a period of several human months, her weight skyrocketed, and she found herself simply unable to hunt with the swiftness she used to. 

Nepeta would always put on weight immediately after a hunt. Usually she could be seen with a ring of blood around her lips, along with a belly swollen from the meat of her victim. This time, however, she had become far, far more massive than that. The blood and grease of the increasingly fatty creatures she dined on remained in a circle around her mouth, which she didn't bother to wipe away as her size made her neglect her hygiene. Her belly, instead of being a taught, cute sphere, was now massive and fatty, spilling out onto her lap and landing on the cave floor in front of her. A constant low growing could be heard from inside of it, or perhaps from underneath it, since her Lusus would usually slide underneath her stomach fat for warmth. 

Her arms and legs had gained similar additions in terms of fat, eliminating all possibility of her being the swift, agile huntress she once was. Fortunately, she didn't have to hunt anymore, as she had a key alley to help keep her corpulence and immobility from making her starve: her friend Equius. 

Equius was a remarkably strong troll, so strong that he would usually shatter anything he touched. So despite Nepeta's absurd weight, he could still carry her out into the fields. She wouldn't exactly "hunt" anymore once she got there, usually just swiping uselessly at whatever animal came by the fat cat while her Lusus and Equius's gradually improving archery skills did most of the actual work. Of course, this didn't stop her from gorging herself on the spoils. 

But Equius was out, probably creeping on Aradia or building robots or whatever he did when she wasn't around. She wasn't exactly at any risk of starving, of course. She had eaten enough in the last few days to go an entire sweep without a single bite. But, at the very least, she had nothing to do. 

And this was when another recent factor of her meat eating came into play. Nepeta, despite feeding entirely off of meat, always suffered a bit of gassiness from it. Usually it was nothing serious, resulting in nothing more than a few cute toots from her cute little cat behind. But, with the enormous amount of flesh now constantly churning around in her gut, her flatulence was nothing short of constant, and was particularly foul. 

One could almost tell the time of day by how many times Nepeta's massive fat ass released a wet *BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRT*

Usually, to seek shelter from the strong, meaty smell, her Lusus would either dive for cover underneath her belly fat, or sprint directly out of the cave in search of fresh air. Nepeta had gotten used to her own smell at this point. In fact, to her, her gas smelled like the scent of fresh meat after a hunt.

Actually, Nepeta almost enjoyed her ceaseless discharges. She loved the feeling of a nice, strong fart blasting its way between her thick buttcheeks, and she would sometimes compete with herself to produce the biggest blast. Today was one of those times. 

She squeezed as hard as she could, pressing down on her stomach, producing a nice, bassy *TRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRT* that didn't quite satisfy Nepeta's desire. It was, however, strong enough to make Nepeta's belly wiggle slightly, and tickle it too, which made her laugh. 

She took a deep breath, and tried again, rubbing her stubby, fat hands all over her stomach, hoping to excite it enough for a real, thunderous fart. Unfortunately, rubbing her stomach had the opposite result, setting it down and only allowing a week *ffrrt* to pass through. 

Nepeta waited a bit for the brief moment of calm in her turbulent tummy to reside. Then, she came up with the perfect way to get her belly nice and agitated, and gassy as well. She grabbed her belly, taking two big handfuls from the fleshy mound, and tried to lift it up as high as she could. Then, she shook her belly up and down, filling the cave walls with a loud sloshing noise as all those juices and half-digested meats got turned around. 

This made her belly roar, and it wasn't long before the loudest fart she had ever produced erupted from her behind. 

BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRFFFFFFFFFF

It was strong enough for the sound to bounce off of the cave walls, and give Vriska a moment of pause to wonder what exactly that noise in the distance was. And the odor was enough to drive all of the small animals away from Nepeta's cave, with a radius of a few miles, at the very least. 

As for Nepeta's reaction, well, she was glad that nobody was near her cave. The act of farting had always given her some kind of strange sexual thrill. If a normal fart could stimulate her like a gentle stroke of a finger against her nook, then this particular fart was like having a pair of fists jammed up there. Her nook exploded with her olive-green genetic fluids, staining her pants and panties which she would never bother changing in her enlarged state. 

Pounce De Leon, meanwhile, strongly considered finding a new cave to live in.


End file.
